1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an operation device for an into-bore introduction device to introduce an insertion section into a bore, and the into-bore introduction device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an operation device for an into-bore introduction device (an operation device of an endoscope) which is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-141331 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-92968, there is a stepped portion formed as a substantially rectangular surface (a projecting surface) between a first grasping portion and a second grasping portion. The operation device is grasped in a stabilized state by placing a middle finger and a ring finger on a lower side of the stepped portion.